1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system for a three-wheel turbocharger and, more particularly, to an improved control system which utilizes identified engine parameters to control the flow of turbocharger hydraulic fluid to the third turbine wheel of the threewheel turbocharger.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the above-referenced prior application, there is disclosed a controller for a three-wheel turbocharger, and in one particular embodiment thereof a control system which utilizes an accumulator. The accumulator is provided to store hydraulic fluid at a high pressure. In certain engine operating conditions wherein the high pressure hydraulic fluid is needed to drive the third wheel of the turbocharger, high pressure fluid is available from both the accumulator and the high-pressure hydraulic pump. The delivery of the hydraulic fluid to the turbine wheel of the turbocharger is controlled by a control valve manifold. The manifold has a plurality of nozzles to regulate the flow of the hydraulic fluid to the third turbine wheel. The primary advantages achieved by storing high pressure fluid in the accumulator is that parasitic power losses are reduced and a lower capacity high-pressure pump may be utilized as described in the prior application.